Três palavras
by e-Ifrit
Summary: Uma conversinha mais do que necessária colocada por moi em algum momento do ep '3 words'.


Três palavras  
by Ifrit

QG DOS PISTOLEIROS, 18:26

Scully estava de pé ao lado da janela, em absoluto silêncio. Seus olhos tinham um brilho estranho, um aviso a qualquer um que estivesse com a intenção de chegar perto ou falar com ela. Os rapazes estavam preocupados, mas não ousariam perguntar, eles sabiam perfeitamente o motivo.

"Puxa, quanto tempo será que Mulder demora ainda, hein?" - Langly perguntou a Byers baixinho, olhando na direção de Scully.

"Logo ele estará aqui... mas honestamente, se eu fosse ele e soubesse o que me espera, eu nem viria!"

Langly olhou novamente a agente na janela. Ela olhava para fora, mas pelo reflexo do vidro dava para ver os olhos azuis expressarem algo assustador. De repente, ela se virou.

"Eu estou indo pra casa, qualquer novidade me liguem, ok?" - Ela falou calmamente, embora seus olhos ainda estivessem faiscando.

Byers apenas assentiu, mas Langly não se conteve: "Agente Scully, você está bem? Quero dizer, não quer esperar mais um pouco, logo Mulder estará aqui e..."

Scully lançou-lhe um olhar que o fez gelar. Ela caminhou para a porta.

"Não é necessário, mantenham-me informada por favor, sim?"

Nesse momento a porta se abriu e Scully praticamente deu de cara com Mulder, que para evitar que caísse a segurou pelos ombros.

"Desculpe, eu não o ví entrando..."

Num movimento controlado, ela soltou-se das mãos dele e saiu sem dizer mais nada. Mulder acompanhou-a com o olhar até que ela sumiu no corredor, e só então entrou. Os pistoleiros o olharam confusos por alguns instantes, até que começaram a tratar do caso.

MESMO LOCAL, HORAS DEPOIS...

"Ok, então. Me liguem se souberem de mais alguma coisa."

"Certo."

Mulder estava a caminho da porta quando Langly o deteve:

"Mulder, podemos falar um minuto?" - fez um sinal para a janela. Mulder o acompanhou, e esperou que o outro começasse.

"Olhe, cara, eu sei que não é da minha conta, mas acho que devia conversar com a agente Scully. Eu não sei exatamente o que está acontecendo entre vocês dois, mas ela vai explodir a qualquer momento e, sinceramente, eu não quero estar por perto quando isso acontecer... além do mais, acho que no estado em que ela se encontra não é nada bom passar por tanta pressão, concorda?"

Mulder desviou o olhar. Sim, precisava conversar com ela mas não estava encontrando um jeito de fazê-lo. Ainda não estava se sentindo ambientado, e ela lhe parecia um tanto arisca, bem diferente das primeiras horas após o seu retorno.

"Não se preocupe, vou falar com ela."

Langly sorriu aliviado. Olhou para Byers que estava do outro lado da sala observando os dois. Mulder caminhou até a porta e saiu.

"Cara, eu sei que não é bom se meter em assuntos dos outros, mas tomara que ele converse mesmo com ela..."

"Sim, nunca é bom se intrometer, mas nesse caso... que diabo, eles vão ter um filho, como podem nem tocar no assunto??? Ele faz de conta que não viu, ela faz de conta que não se importa..." - Pela primeira vez Byers parecia indignado.

APARTAMENTO DE D.SCULLY, 21:35

Scully estava deitada na cama tentando dormir, sem sucesso. Já não conseguia mais evitar a mágoa pela indiferença de Mulder. Ele estava tão distante que conseguiu minar quase toda a sua alegria em tê-lo de volta. Ela imaginou de mil maneiras o dia em que ele voltaria, mas agora o que ela via era um homem distante. Ao que parecia, ela não poderia contar com ele, não que precisasse, mas ela esperava poder compartilhar muitas coisas, e a frustração era enorme. Mas ela estava decidida a não se dobrar, se ele queria assim, então ela iria agir igual. Duas batidas na porta a fizeram despertar dos pensamentos. Sentiu o pulso acelerar de antecipação. Ela sabia quem era, mas não tinha certeza de que queria vê-lo no momento. Não havia alternativas a não ser que o deixasse bater em sua porta até cansar, mas não faria isso. Levantou-se e foi abrir. Mulder entrou em silêncio e parou atrás dela. Scully fechou a porta e, sem encará-lo, quebrou o silêncio.

"O que houve, Mulder?"

Ele continuou olhando, até que baixou o olhar para o ventre da parceira. Ela instintivamente pôs a mão sobre a barriga, e finalmente o encarou. Ele continuou em silêncio, apenas olhando. Ela falou de novo.

"Mulder, por que veio?" - dessa vez a voz não saiu tão calculada como ela gostaria.

"Eu vim saber o que está havendo. O que há, Scully? Quero dizer, você vem agindo estranhamente e..."

Isso já era demais. ELA estava "agindo estranhamente"??? Scully sentiu que não podia mais.

"Sim, então EU venho agindo "estranhamente"? Sou EU quem está agindo como um robô, que ignora as pessoas ao redor? Sou EU quem está fazendo questão absoluta de ignorar a existência do meu filho? Sou eu quem faz questão de ignorar que as pessoas sentiram a minha falta? EU???"

Scully passou da ironia à mais pura raiva num instante. Mulder pôde ver a mágoa nos olhos da parceira, como nunca havia visto antes. Ele viu a mulher à sua frente desabar num choro sentido, mas mantendo um olhar acusador fixo nele.

"Scully, eu não sabia que... eu só estou tentando entender!!!"

"Entender o quê? Por acaso duvida ser o pai dessa criança?"

"Não, não é isso... é tudo muito rápido, eu volto e encontro você e um novo parceiro que eu nem sei de onde veio ou a mando de quem, fico sabendo que serei pai e que estive enterrado como um morto..."

"Mulder, eu não acredito, por quê você não fala??? Meu Deus, se está se sentindo assim tão mal com tudo, POR QUE NÃO FALA??? Como posso te ajudar se você nem fala comigo direito???"

"E COMO ESPERA QUE EU CONSIGA FALAR COM VOCÊ, SE NEM AO MENOS VOCÊ ME DEIXA CHEGAR PERTO???"

Mulder gritou pela primeira vez, para se arrepender logo em seguida. Scully recuou assustada, as mãos instintivamente sobre o ventre. Ela agora chorava ainda mais.

"Eu só queria você de volta, cuidar de você... como eu poderia fazer isso se deixasse as minhas angústias me vencerem?" - Ela ainda conseguiu responder.

"Scully, você não muda nunca... quando vai aprender que não pode carregar o mundo sozinha? Vamos baixar as armas, está bem? Não podemos continuar assim, eu quero voltar para você, eu quero voltar a ser eu mesmo, quero colo, quero tudo. E quero cuidar de você também!"

Ele caminhou até ela e a envolveu num abraço. Ela deixou-se ficar, esperou tanto por isso, precisava tanto... ele a afastou um pouco e olhou em seus olhos, rasos d'água, porém sem a mágoa de antes. Como pôde se fechar em seus "problemas existenciais" e deixá-la só? Ele a conhecia bem, sabia que ela não pediria, que continuaria de pé, para que ninguém a olhasse com pena ou algo assim.

"Eu amo você..."

E beijou-a suavemente nos lábios. Ela estreitou o abraço e sorriu aliviada. Ficaram assim por mais algum tempo, apenas trocando conforto. Ele a afastou gentilmente.

"Estou com fome... o que acha de irmos comer alguma coisa?"

"Mulder... que tal uma pizza aqui mesmo? Estou horrível e com muita preguiça de sair..."

"Ora... ok, vamos comer pizza. Mas acho que você deveria se exercitar um pouquinho, ou vai enferrujar até o bebê nascer..."

"Mais do que eu já me "exercitei" correndo atrás de você? Impossível! Agora que você voltou, eu quero colocar as minhas pernas pra cima e descansar o máximo possível!"

Mulder riu ao vê-la sentar-se no sofá e pôr as pernas sobre a mesinha.

"Vamos, estou esperando a pizza, você não vai ligar?"

"Mas o telefone está do seu lado..."

"Mulder, eu estou muito cansada, liga você..."

"Preguiçosa!"

"Mulder..."

"O que é agora?"

"Eu te amo muito..."

FIM! :o)


End file.
